


Abrazos bajo la lluvia

by Pocket_David



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Not Alternate Universe, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, but divergence canon was winged from tag, no maxvid - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_David/pseuds/Pocket_David
Summary: En el episodio de la orden del Gorrión, cuando David y Max están bajo la lluvia.
Relationships: David & Max (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 1





	Abrazos bajo la lluvia

—Ve a tu tienda Max, vas a tomar un resfriado.

David le dijo a Max que se fuera a su tienda, porque pese todo, seguía preocupándose por el moreno, y no quería que se enfermara por su culpa, espero a que este se fuera, la lluvia caía sobre el y a decir verdad no esperaba que pudiera encender la fogata.  
Se sentía tan humillado y triste, tan solo quería darle a sus campistas un buen día, un regalo especial, en cambio termino en esto.  
Dejo escalar un suspiro tembloroso junto con un sollozo, no escucho a Max irse, pero estaba seguro de que ya se había ido. 

Antes de que pudiera hacer un nuevo esfuerzo por prender la fogata, unos pequeños brazos rodearon su espalda, bueno... Era un buen intento, se quedó en silencio, sabía quién era, sin decir nada aún se dio la vuelta y devolvió el abrazo al pequeño niño, quién tan solo se quejó débilmente.

—Gracias... Perdón, esto fue tan desastroso, lo siento, perdoname perdón......

—Callate idiota, está bien, no tienes porque disculparse.

Los sollozos se convirtieron en un pequeño llanto, se sentía tan mal, y no era de desahogarse con sus campistas, sin embargo necesitaba esto, no debería, pero oh dios, que lo perdone. 

—Ahora cierra la boca y vámonos a secarnos,  
No quiero enfermarme, después dejaras de joder con esto y encenderas la fogata y haremos lo que putas querías. 

El pelirrojo no dijo nada más, tan solo asintió con una débil sonrisa, cargo a Max por lo cual recibió una queja, lo bajo y ambos caminaron a la cabaña.

_Max no era tan malo o desconsiderado como aparentaba ser. ___


End file.
